What Flips the Switch
by Inabikairi ga osotta
Summary: It's Sasuke and Sakura's dating-anniversary, and Sasuke promised to reveal to Sakura one of his secrets. LEMON WARNING.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of Naruto, because if I did this would've happened in the anime. R&R please!

I don't know if the first thing I posted on here should've been a lemon… but here it goes.

**What Flips the Switch**

Sasuke smirked. It had been two years that he and Sakura were dating, but he hadn't revealed his fetish. Now, it was their anniversary of when they had started dating. Why was Sasuke smirking? Because, right now, he saw Sakura: helpless in the bondage of his snake jutsu. He had blindfolded her so she could not see. To Sakura, it felt like hours that he was just staring at her. She was ready. So ready. The wetness of her nether regions had already sunk into the sheets in which she was sitting, creating a blotch.

"Sasuke," she pleaded in a hoarse whisper. His smirk widened. Crawling up to her, he licked up from her stomach to her delicate neck—only with the tip of his tongue. As he felt her body tense up, it only encouraged him to continue to taunt her. Sakura grunted desperately as Sasuke nipped her neck, his hands traveling up from her hips, now fondling her breasts.

"S—Sasuke, go… in," she pleaded. Sasuke groped every inch of her body, trying to not get too wild, but he was losing control. This is what he wanted.

"Sakura," his voice tickled in her ear. He passed his tongue inside it and gently nibbled the lobe before continuing, "you know it feels better when we build up to it…" moving down, he nipped all across her arms and chest, leaving Sakura squirming, desperate for more.

"Kiss m—" Sakura tried to beg him, but Sasuke had already read her wants. He help her down brusquely as he dominated her mouth with his skilled tongue. Sakura could barely breath as she indulged in the irresistible kiss. Then she felt it: Sasuke's hard, throbbing cock flexing only on her own female part. He put her in such a desperate desire—she wanted to push down and make him go inside, but her bondage would not allow it. She ached with a need to orgasm, and her face showered it as she breathed out with whimpering lips.

Sasuke tried to control himself; his heart was pounding with an undeniable desire to dominate her, but he had to drag it out only a bit longer. As gently as he could manage, he pressed his penis against her delicate clit, flexing in a steady rhythm.

"In! In!" She cried, arching her body forward. The already sexually saturated air fell on Sasuke like a rock, making him hornier than he could control. He sunk his fingers into her shoulder—the pain only giving her pleasure. The snakes unbound Sakura, but now slithered their way around both the lovers, binding them together.

Sasuke bit Sakura's bottom lip as he roughly entered into her. He thrust in: hard and deep, moving his body in every pleasurable direction he could think of.

Ecstasy travelled through Sakura's body, drowning her with the painful pleasure deep inside her vagina. With the strength she would muster up, she moved her body with his. The desire had him half-mad, the pleasure had him ruthless: he slammed her down against the bed, biting her well-formed collar bone as he thrust in, now with the intent of hurting her.

The burning pain shocked throughout her legs; Sakura knew Sasuke had hit her G-spot, because her immense pain only drove her to writhe in the simultaneous pleasure.

Sasuke growled as he felt himself getting close to his climax, jerking in and out without regard. Sakura screamed his name, encouraging him not to stop. The warmth of the white fluid shot through Sakura's body. She couldn't count how many times she had already coated his undoubtedly throbbing cock with her own cum.

As Sasuke removed himself, he sent the snakes away and gazed into Sakura's green eyes glistening with tears of pleasurable pain.

"Now," he said with a smile, struggling to speak through hard exhales, "what do you think my fetish is, baby?"

She thought for a moment, catching her own breath. "Bondage?" She smirked.

He blushed as he smirked back, "Let's say _you _in bondage."

"I love you," she giggled.

"I love you too," his romantic gaze lulled her to sleep, as well as his hand, gently stroking her soft, pink hair.


End file.
